Together
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Eclare One-Shot, Future Fic. 27 year-old Clare and Eli share flashbacks while at a press confrence to discuss rumors. Trying to get out ofmy writers block, review please :


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm having a horrible case of writers block, so I've decided to try and work through it. I didn't want to mess up any of my current stories, so here's a random one-shot I made last night at 4 in the morning. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, then Spinner wouldn't have married Emma -_- but whatever. **

26 year-old Clare finished applying her makeup—not too much, just enough to "enhance her beauty without looking like a hooker," as Alli put it. She hadn't seen Alli in a few years, but her best friends' advice had stuck with her. Last Clare had heard, Alli was in Paris, finally putting together her own runway show to show of her designs. While Clare was happy for her friend, it saddened her that their friendship was fading.

Two swift knocks to her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Clare, ready to go?" Eli asked, slowly opening the door.

"Yeah, just a minute," She responded, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She made a face as she looked into the mirror, and then pulled her hair out of its hold, letting her auburn curls flow mid-way to her back. She turned to Eli. "So, what do you think? Too casual?"

She hadn't known what to wear to an event like this, but after sifting through her closet for an hour, she decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a light blue cotton tee, and her favorite white flats. Nothing special.

"You look stunning," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Their lips met briefly and Clare smiled before pulling away. "Thanks, but you're sort of obligated to say that," she pecked his lips once more before grabbing her coat. She noticed that he too had dressed casually—black slacks with a black blazer; his combat boots on his feet. His hair was pushed back, revealing his shining green eyes. What surprised her, though, was the white shirt he had underneath. He almost never wore white.

"C'mon, we're going to be late," He intertwined his fingers with hers, and they walked out the door. They were met with reporters and fans alike, trying to get their attention, asking about the zillion rumors going around. That's what the press conference was about, setting the rumors straight.

This was just another day for one of Toronto's best movie director and his girlfriend, a best-selling author.

-.-.-

Eli couldn't help the smile on his lips. He had never been this happy before, and it was all thanks to the girl on his arm.

"Clare, Eli, we're ready for you," a guy—Tyler, Eli remembered—called them onto the stage. There were two microphone stands next to each other, one for Clare and one for Eli. They were close enough to keep each other's hand in their own, so they did. Together, they faced the reporters in front of them.

"Hello, thank you all for coming," Eli greeted, a smile on his face. "We know that we have been MIA for the last few months, with Clare finishing her new book and me working on a new movie," he started, looking at Clare.

"But we're been hearing some crazy rumors that needed to be stopped," Clare finished. She looked around the room as many faces stared back at her. "For one, no, I'm not pregnant. Two, Eli is not an alcoholic, and three, I am not going to jail for pushing my step mom out a window," She made a face.

"You don't even half a step mom," Eli added. Clare sent him a look, as if to say _"Exactly."_

"Did I forget anything?" Clare asked Eli, raking through her brain for another outrageous rumor.

"I heard a rumor that I died," He offered. Eli made a show of poking himself and pinching his arm before saying, "I didn't."

Clare shook her head, a smile on her face. "So, now that that's all cleared up, I guess you guys could start asking questions," she stated, and immediately hands were in the air. A lady stood up.

"Laura Andrews, The Examiner," she said in a brusque tone, "Miss Edwards, Eli mentioned you were working on a new book," she prompted.

"Please, call me Clare. Yes, he did, and I am. My newest book, _When Stars Crash,_ will be the last installment in my NightBreaker series, and I'm already brainstorming new ideas for another series so you guys won't have to wait very long," Clare smiled. She loved talking about her writing; not because she was conceited and loved showing off, but she loved sharing her ideas with people. Numerous times, fans had come up and told her that her writing gave them a different perspective on a topic; made them really think. And she loved that, it made her writing worthwhile.

Ms. Andrews smiled, let out a short "Thank you," before sitting down again. Hands were raised, and another person was picked.

"Justin Vega, Toronto U Student," a teenager said. He looked about 19, with dark brown hair and glasses. "I have a question for Clare."

"I feel so loved," Eli mocked, wiping away imaginary tears from his eyes. Clare laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Clare, what advice do you have to an aspiring writer?" Justin asked.

Clare thought for a minute before answering, "Well, the best thing to do it write everything down. I know that's not the best advice, but trust me, it helps. A lot. Write down any random thoughts or ideas, maybe even your dreams. And if you don't know what to write, look around you and describe something. Getting all the details right is probably the hardest part, but if you can do that then you can write an amazing story."

He seemed happy with this answer. "Thanks Clare."

"No prob, any more questions?"

"I have a question for Eli," a man stood up. He wore a dark suit. "Patrick Switzcki, New York Times. Eli, on average, how long does it take to film a movie?"

"Well, it could take anywhere from 6 months to almost 2 years."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Okay, well, when I first get a write-up for a movie, it could either be really terrible and I could throw it out on the spot, or it could have potential but needs work. Nothing's perfect on the first try, but we try to save as much of a story as we can so the writers originally ideas are still there. Once we come up with a script, then we have to start casting, find a location, and start making props. Up to this point, about 6 months have gone by since you originally received the story. Next is the actual filming, and the timing on that depends on how well the actors are at learning their lines," Eli shrugged. "It's a process. My new movie took 14 months, and will be released October 24th, in case you were wondering," he smirked. Clare rolled her eyes. Patrick nodded, looking down at his note pad. He sat.

A girl stood up, "Uh, I have a question, but it's kind of personal, you guys don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said, her fingers twisting a piece of her hair. Eli and Clare saw this coming. In interviews, they started off with the business questions and gradually made their way to the personal ones. Still, they smiled at the girl. "Well, I was hoping you could explain how you guys met," she said. "I mean, we all know that you guys were high school sweethearts, but how did it start?"

Clare's blue eyes found Eli's, a smile on both their faces. They knew they were reliving the same moment.

-.-.-

"_Alli, no one has even noticed! Maybe I should just go back to wearing them," Clare said, looking down at her hands as she played with her glasses._

"_Oh, no you're not," Alli warned, trying to take them from her._

"_Alli, stop, let go!"_

_The glasses were flung into the street, and seconds later a dull _crunchhhhh_ could be heard. Clare looked wide eyed at the hearse that crushed her glasses. Its driver got out and retrieved them for her, handing them back._

"_I think they're dead,' he had stated, his green eyes twinkling in the sunlight under his bangs._

"_It's okay, I don't need them anymore," Clare tripped over her words. "I got l-laser-eye surgery."_

_But he didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were locked on hers. He was baffled by how incredibly blue and bright they were. "You have pretty eyes," he found himself saying. Clare blushed, looking at the ground._

"_Thanks. I'll, uh, see you around?"_

"_I guess you will." She smiled. He smirked. He drove away, and Alli squealed._

-.-.-

Eli finished explaining. "It wasn't the most romantic, but it was pretty memorable,"

"I think I still have those glasses," Clare added.

"Next question?"

"Adam Torres, artist," a voice said. "I have a question for Clare."

"Adam?" Eli and Clare asked, surprised at their best friend's arrival. Eli had called him last night with the news, but he hadn't expected him to show up. Clare finally saw him standing in the back. He waved before asking, "Clare, do you happen to know anything embarrassing about Eli that he wouldn't want us to know?"

Eli glared.

"Really Adam? Really?"

Clare laughed, tapping her chin. "Weeeell, I suppose I could tell you guys that Eli here listens to Justin Bieber." There were collective gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd. Eli groaned. Adam laughed.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance," Clare laughed, leaning back onto him, and he put his arm around her shoulders as she began to tell the story.

-.-.-

"_Puhh-leezeee, Eli, let me listen to it again! Just one more time!" His little 10 year-old cousin Alicia begged, tugging on his shirt._

"_You said that last time, and the time before that," Eli noted, glancing at her. Big mistake. He couldn't resist her big, brown, puppy-dog eyes, and she knew it. She used it to her advantage._

"_Such a evil little girl," Eli grumbled as he hit the replay button on Morty's dashboard. Instantly, Justin Bieber began playing through the speakers. Alicia sang along, knowing every word. Eli wanted to puke._

_It was a beautiful day outside, so he was taking her and her friend Nico to the park. When they stopped to pick Nico up, Alicia raced out the car to his front steps. Eli leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Babysitting wasn't how he wanted to spend his day, but he had promised his mom._

"_Eli?" Clare tapped on the window. She had been walking home from The Dot with Darcy, who had just flown in from Kenya. Call it perfect timing—Clare had managed to walk up when the songs were transitioning. _

"_Hey, Blue Eyes," he gave her his signature smirk .It would've worked at making her blush, if Bieber's next song hadn't started leaking through his speakers. Clare's eyes widened._

"_Are you listening to Justin Bieber?" Eli put the volume lower._

"_I'm not, my little cousin is."_

"_Uh, Eli, there's no one in there with you. So either you have an imaginary cousin, or you don't want to admit you listen to Justin Bieber."_

"_Clare, I do not listen to that pop crap," Eli defended._

_Clare only winked. "It's okay, it'll be our little secret," she laughed before pecking his cheek. Smiling, she turned away and continued to walk home with Darcy._

-.-.-

Eli glared at no one while Clare told the tale. It was obvious Adam enjoyed the story, as he stated, "Man, I know whose concert I'm getting you tickets to next Christmas."

"Ya know," Fiona emerged from beside Adam. "I love you Clare, but no it's only fair that Eli tells us something about you now." She smiled at her logic, pleased with herself.

Clare looked at Eli. She wanted to crawl under a rock when she saw his smirk.

"Weeeell," Eli said, using Clare's earlier words, "I guess you should know that Clare used to write dirty vampire fanfiction."

"Eli!" Clare screeched while Fiona said, "Oh, Declan told me about that!"

"Calm down Clare, it's not that serious," Eli reasoned, starting to retell the memory.

-.-.-

"_Clare, I can do it myself, I'm fine," Eli said, but Clare shook her head._

"_Your ankle's broken, just stay here, I'll get it."_

"_You're not supposed to be getting it for me though; it's supposed to be the other way around."_

"_Can you stop with the chivalry? I'll be right back," Clare left her room, leaving Eli sitting on her bed. His leg was in a cast from 'falling' down the stairs—there was another bully at school. Eli tried keeping his cool (he had learned his lesson during Vegas Night) but once someone insults Clare, he couldn't help himself. He found himself at the bottom of a flight of stairs. _

_Eli looked around Clare's room. He had been in here countless times, but Clare was always with him. He spotted her laptop, and he opened it. He wasn't planning on snooping; he was simply going to sign into FaceRage. But there was a new document open, and Eli couldn't resist. He began reading, becoming enveloped in the mind of Clare Edwards._

_She came back 5 minutes later, glasses filled with iced tea in hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing her laptop._

"_Nothing much, just editing."_

"_Editing what? We don't have an assignment due."_

"_I know, I'm just reading through what you have written here, I really like, _'He bit into my neck, making my body shudder with pleasure. I let out a strangled gasp. "_Elijah_," and he pulled back slightly, his intense green eyes burning a hole right through me. His hands moved from my waist up to—'"

_The glasses in Clare's hands shattered as they hit the floor. "Eli! I can't believe you read that!" Clare's face was red hot with embarrassment._

"_What? It's good, Clare, really good," he said. Clare busied herself with picking up the broken pieces of glass. She threw the shards in the trash bin by her door. He grabbed her wrist, tugging slightly._

"_Seriously Clare, it was really good. You're going to be an amazing author one day."_

_She bit her lip, sitting on the bed next to Eli. "Really? You think so?"_

"_I know so," he smiled, putting an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "By the way, feel free to insert me into your hot vampire fiction anytime." _

"_Oh shut-up, Goldsworthy," Clare rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at him. Both teens laughed, hand in hand, enjoying each others company._

-.-.-

Clare's face was red like a fire truck. She hid her face in her hands.

"I cannot believe you just told everyone that," she said to Eli. He simply smiled, his eyes searching her blushing face. _So beautiful,_ he thought, and he was reminded of last night.

"I have a question," came a voice in the back. Clare and Eli couldn't see the person. "Not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but were there ever moments when you doubted your love for each other?"

Blue and Green eyes met, a memory coming to mind that no one wanted to share.

_-.-.-_

_The second anniversary of Julia's death. _

_Clare knew the story. Julia died when she had taken of on her bike alone. Eli felt that on this day, he should be alone._

_Cece warned Clare that he would say or do anything to make sure he was alone, but she didn't listen._

"_Clare, just leave already!" Eli said. He didn't even look like himself. His eyes were darker, scarier; his body trembled; his hair was damp and his skin was paler. Overall, he looked unstable. And that was why Clare had to stay._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Eli."_

"_But you can't stay here, not today! This is Julia's day," he cried out._

"_Eli, you have to calm down—"_

"_No! You're always trying to tell me what to do, but today none of that works, Clare, because you don't know! You didn't know Julia, you didn't know what she meant to me—she meant more to me that you ever could!"_

_Clare had to admit that hurt like a slap to the face. Still, she tried to get through to him._

"_Eli, please, just listen to me—"_

"_I'm done listening to you try and take her place. Just get out of here and leave me alone; no one wants you here. I know I don't."_

_Clare had had enough, and she walked out the room._

_The weird thing was, though, Eli hadn't remembered anything. It was like his mind just blocked it out. So when Clare gave him the cold shoulder in class and sent his calls to voicemail, he was concerned. He spent 2 months trying to talk to Clare, and when she finally cracked and told him what he had said, he hated himself. He couldn't believe that he had said such horrible things to the girl he loved. He tried winning her back, but he painfully admitted that maybe he just wasn't ready to let go of Julia. They agreed to give it time, and their relationship went on hold for a gruesome and tiring 3 years._

-.-.-

The crowd grew silent, waiting for either Clare or Eli to say something.

"Long story short," Eli cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, "I was going through a rough time and I sorta snapped at Clare," he looked at Clare, but her eyes were on the floor as she bit her lip. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It was so stupid and immature of me, and I never should've said those things I did. I'm so sorry, Clare."

Clare took a deep breath and nodded slightly at Eli, her eyes meeting his for a quick second. "Any other questions?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Uh, I have one," said the same girl who asked how they first met. "It's obvious you guys have been through a lot, and you still managed to keep your relationship strong. Are you guys going to tie the knot and get married and start a family?"

Clare looked at Eli, a smile on her face. She nodded slightly.

"Actually, we have a confession to make," Eli paused for a dramatic affect before continuing, "I proposed to her last night."

The crowd buzzed, reporters scribbling notes and spoke into tape recorders, fans squealing, and Eli caught Adam shooting him a big thumbs up.

The girl that asked the question then proceeded to ask, "How did he propose?" Clare and Eli both took turns explaining the memory.

_-.-.-_

_It was late, a little passed midnight. Eli had just finished his movie, and Clare was finished writing her next book. To celebrate their completion, the couple had decided to go out to dinner, but nothing too fancy. For old time's sake, they went to The Dot. They sat in their favorite booth and ordered nothing more than fries and milkshakes._

"_Thank goodness you finally finished that movie, I feel like it's been years since I've seen you—you never came out of your office!" Clare exclaimed, dipping her French fry in ketchup._

"_How would you know? You were always scribbling away in that notebook of yours," Eli chuckled. He missed this, just hanging out. Clare didn't respond, though. She looked around, getting a far-away look in her eyes. Eli had seen that look before. "What are you thinking of?" He asked softly._

_She smiled. "We have so many memories in this place," she said, her eyes twinkling._

"_Yeah, we do," Eli agreed, running his hands along the soft leather of the seat where he had carved _E+C_. Clare had yelled at him about vandalism, but her blush and smile indicated that she loved the gesture._

"_We had out first date, right over there," she said, glancing at a table by the window. "And we were sitting in this booth when you first told me you loved me."_

"_And you didn't say it back," Eli added._

"_I did say it!" Clare protested. Eli raised his eyebrows. "…eventually."_

"_Yeah, '_eventually.' _For that whole day and a half, I was having a heart attack thinking you didn't feel the same way."_

"_But I did, I always did Eli," Clare took his hands, smiling warmly. Eli took a deep breath, it was now or never._

"_Clare, we've both been through so much. Together. We've made mistakes and it cost us a lot. We broke up twice, and both times we found our way back to each other because, simply put, I love you Clare. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today. You're my inspiration, my partner in crime, my best friend, my muse—my everything, really. In fact, there's only one thing you're not…my wife. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is, do you want to be?" One of his hands captured one of her's while he slipped out the booth and onto one knee. "So, Clare Diane Edwards," he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and, with the flick of his thumb, revealed the ring, "will you marry me?"_

-.-.-

"Of course I said yes," Clare's cheeks hurt from smiling, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling that had taken control of her body.

"She said yes, _after _I waited 10 minutes for her to overcome the shock and give me an answer," he turned to Clare, his green eyes playfully accusing as he said "Do you have any idea how scared I was that you were going to say no?"

Clare laughed. "Why would I say no?"

"I don't know, you're complex. I never know what's going on in that head of yours," he smiled at her, and it was like they were the only two people in the room. Until they heard a voice call out "One more question before you go!"  
He didn't even bother introducing himself. "Now that you guys are getting married, do you have any plans of your future?"

Clare looked at Eli, and he looked at her, the same look in each pair of eyes. "We don't have any plans set out at the moment," Eli explained.

"But whatever we decide to do, we're doing it together," Clare finished smiling at the crowd.

"Together," Eli repeated, only for Clare's ears. "I like the sound of that."

**A/N: So...what do you think? Major fail? Review please :)**


End file.
